


spring of change

by mdcclvi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i'm still emotional trash over zutara, minimal mentions of sex but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdcclvi/pseuds/mdcclvi
Summary: “What’re you thinking about?” he asks, keeping his voice calm and quiet, not wanting to ruin the tranquility of the moment.“How I would take lightning for you a thousand times over if it meant you would never feel this kind of pain again,” she answers with ease, delicately outlining the scar once more. She glances to his eyes, molten depths staring back at hers with an intensity she rarely sees.“You know I would die before ever letting that happen to you, Katara.” The way he says her name makes her throat catch again, holding her breath for a moment. The grip on the back of her neck tightens just so, as if he is convincing himself she’s right there, real and solid beneath his fingers.“You almost did, Zuko,” she whispers back, that terrifying moment becoming all too real for her once more, her nails digging softly into his chest.Surprisingly, he smiles. Gentle, reserved just for her in these private moments.“And I would do it again.”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	spring of change

A gentle breeze flows through the air, rustling the leaves of the trees in the private garden and causing a bell attached to a branch to tinkle. Soft, pink flowers fall, flying in the breeze and scattering throughout the greenery. The pond water ripples, an almost ethereal lighting being cast in the quiet corner of the palace.

Katara sits on the grass, wearing her lightest Water Tribe robes. Spring in the Fire Nation is beautiful and unlike anything she has ever experienced. Flowers blossom on trees and bushes, there is a warmth to the city and the people, a certain calm lays over the Nation. She has yet to find more appropriate Fire Nation clothing that better suits the season.

The Fire Nation Prince lounges in her lap, shirtless after his morning meditation and practice. He wears training pants and nothing else, his pale skin glowing with the sun. Katara is the first to admit that his body is gorgeous; muscles earned through hard years of work, as if he is sculpted from a piece of marble that dared not be touched. His almost-black hair has grown out during the winter and he is sure to cut is soon before the summer heat arrives. Her fingers dance along his chest, appreciating every inch of him. She slides her fingers around his jaw and up over his cheeks, tracing the delicate line of his nose.

The scar that mars the left side of his face is comforting. Her fingers trace over it reverently, like a prayer. She has never truly thought of it as ugly or off-putting, though she understands why he loathes it so much. It’s not what it’s done to his face and more so his spirit, his innocence and honor.

Through months of coaxing and gentle words, Zuko has finally relent on his hatred for the mark. He did not wish for her to touch it, while it does not hurt, fearing she would hate it more and more. Katara embraces the challenge, kissing it softly in the morning and before bed, making him understand that this is a part of who he _is_ and how could he think she would not love it as much as she loves him?

Her fingers trail back down, over his collarbone and spreading over the spark-shaped scar that sits right above his heart. Her throat catches.

Inflicted on him by his cruel sister and saved Katara from certain death, the scar is a reminderof exactly how much he loves her, and what he would do for her. It was in that moment – that heart-stopping moment, where everything slowed down and her feelings became crystal clear – that she understood exactly how she felt for the then-disgraced prince and how far she would go to keep him in her life.

Zuko reaches out and cups the back of her neck, thumb rubbing over the back of Katara’s necklace.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asks, keeping his voice calm and quiet, not wanting to ruin the tranquility of the moment.

“How I would take lightning for you a thousand times over if it meant you would never feel this kind of pain again,” she answers with ease, delicately outlining the scar once more. She glances to his eyes, molten depths staring back at hers with an intensity she rarely sees.

“You know I would die before ever letting that happen to you, Katara.” The way he says her name makes her throat catch again, holding her breath for a moment. The grip on the back of her neck tightens just so, as if he is convincing himself she’s right there, real and solid beneath his fingers.

“You almost did, Zuko,” she whispers back, that terrifying moment becoming all too real for her once more, her nails digging softly into his chest.

Surprisingly, he smiles. Gentle, reserved just for her in these private moments.

“And I would do it again.”

Words aren’t enough, she thinks. Words can’t convey how deeply she feels for Zuko; how, despite the difficulties they’ve faced and will face, she finds peace in every moment because she’s by his side.

She leans down, despite the awkward angle, and kisses him. Moves the hand not touching his scar to his cheek, the faintest scratch of stubble under her fingers.

Footsteps rustle the leaves that have fallen to the ground, and a gentle clear of the throat breaks apart the tender moment. Katara looks up to the side, seeing her handmaiden waiting quietly to the side.

“Prince Zuko, Miss Katara,” she greets, bowing at the waist. Zuko meets her eyes in a steady gaze, to make sure she’s acknowledged. Katara smiles in return, bowing back as much as possible sitting down and with a prince in her lap.

Words of appreciation and praise ring through the halls of the palace with Katara’s treatment of everyone within the walls. Handmaidens, cooks, cleaners, delivery men and soldiers alike are treated with grace and kindness from the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe chieftain. She helps in any way possible despite their protests, knowing that they are just as valuable to the Fire Nation as the royal family themselves.

“Daiyu, good afternoon. Is everything okay?”

“Of course, Miss Katara,” she replies quickly, keeping her gaze on the one she’s addressing. “I would like to let you know that your –” she pauses, eyes flitting to Zuko for a moment, “list has been completed. Everything is prepared and wrapped in the bedchamber.”

She is met with a grateful smile, blue eyes sparkling in the early afternoon sun. “Thank you, Daiyu, truly. I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

A blush spreads across the younger girl’s cheeks, and she dips her head down to hide it. “Of course, it’s my pleasure.”

“If you could do me one more favor, please?”

“Anything, Miss Katara. How may I be of service?”

Katara’s finger resume their trail along Zuko’s soft skin, warmed by the sun. “Would you be able to find some bird seed? I’d love to feed the turtle-ducks in the pond.”

“Of course, miss. Shall I bring it out as soon as I find it?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Daiyu.”

With a swift bow at both her and the prince, the handmaiden leaves on her new task.

“This list,” Zuko’s voice brings her out of the reverie, fingers moving to play with deep chocolate locks that frame Katara’s face, “is it important?”

She shakes her head with a coy smile, meeting his eyes. “No, of course not. It definitely doesn’t have anything to do with our anniversary today,” she replies with a lit to her voice, tracing over his lips.

His eyes light up, a beautiful smile crossing his lips. “You remembered,” he breaths, cupping the back of her neck once more.

“How could I forget, Zuko? You’re the most important thing in my life.” She can’t contain her smile, can’t contain the way her heart constricts and stutters under his intense gaze.

“What about your father? Your brother? Your tribe?” he questions. There is no malicious venom in his voice; more of an insecure curiosity, a disbelief that he could be so important to someone.

She shrugs, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before cupping his cheek, allowing her thumb to graze over the skin she finds there.

“My father has already had his life. My brother has found happiness with Suki and the Kyoshi warriors. I love my tribe and will never betray them, but it’s time that I find my own happiness and start my own life.” She pauses, taking in his eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. She talks softer, as if she’s afraid her voice will crack. “I’m allowed to be a little selfish, I think, after what we’ve been through. And if it’s with you where I’m happiest, then to hell with everything else.”

Zuko chuckles, reaching to wipe under her eyes for any moisture gathered there. “I love you, Katara.”

She nods, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you too,” she affirms.

Those three little words carry so much weight between the two benders. While it’s obvious through their words and actions, they don’t tend to declare it frequently. Not in public, ever, but reserved for moments only between themselves.

The world is quiet, for the breeze having settled a few minutes prior. A bird chirps occasionally or a small splash of water as a koi fish breaches the pond not too far away, but there are no other sounds to be heard.

Footsteps approach them once more, the handmaiden coming back with two small containers of bird feed. She greets them and they return the greeting once more.

“I have found two separate blends of bird feed,” she says, showing how the two containers she carries are of different colors. “And should some of the koi fish happen to eat some, I was reassured there will be no ill side effects. Where would you like me to place these containers, Prince Zuko?”

He glances to Katara, who angles her head to the edge of the pond.

“Beneath the tree, by the pond please, Daiyu.”

She bows and brings the containers to where she was asked, turning back to the couple once done.

“May I be of any other service?”

Katara addresses her this time, Zuko closing his eyes to appreciate the warmth of the sun and the graze of Katara’s fingers.

“Not at this time, Daiyu, but I thank you very much.”

Another blush and another smile, she bows more deeply before departing, leaving the couple alone once more.

“You’re beautiful,” Zuko says to break the silence, golden eyes never leaving Katara’s face.

“This is the most unflattering angle, Zuko,” she counters, rolling her clear blue eyes. “I probably have a double chin.”

“It’s smiling at me,” Zuko jokes, dragging his finger between the crease in Katara’s neck as she looks down at him.

Katara can’t contain her snort of laughter, doubling over the prince as he grins back at her.

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

The sun dips below the horizon, painting the sky brilliant shades of gold and red. After having fed the turtle-ducks, Zuko said there was something he needed to take care of with his uncle – now Fire Lord – and he would be sure to see her before their dinner.

Katara had retired to their bedroom, reading scrolls on the Fire Nation’s many legends and warriors. She has her own bedroom, but hardly finds the need to use it. There’s comfort sleeping in Zuko’s arms, knowing he’s right there should she have a nightmare; or on the nights of the full moon, when she’s restless and can’t sleep, he can take her apart as slow or as fast as she wants, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and against the curve of her neck, making her toes curl in pleasure as she grasps at his back.

She looks up from the scrolls, realizing she is thoroughly distracted and isn’t actually reading anymore at this point. She puts the scroll down on the elegant mahogany table, where her present lay not too far away.

As the light of the sun fades from the room, Katara makes her way to the adjoining bathroom, turning the water on and allowing it to fill up the claw-footed tub. She looks to the full-length mirror on the wall, stripping off her robes and pulling her thick, dark hair into a bun.

Bruises and bite marks litter her body; she appreciates each mark as if it’s a brand, unequivocally marking her as Zuko’s. She shivers as she presses her fingers against a particular dark bruise on her hips. As much as Zuko loves taking his time with her, his fingers and lips grazing over almost each inch of her body, there are also times when he’s needy and desperate and claims her roughly, like a wolf in heat.

With a hum and final look in the mirror, she goes to the bath and slips into the heated water. She lets out a content sigh, feeling the aches of the day – and the previous evening – melt away. She bends a ripple and a small wave in the water here and there, for her own amusement. While she wishes Zuko could be here with her, as the bath is big enough for the both of them, she understands he still has duties he needs to attend.

Using a jasmine-scented body oil, she cleans her body from the sweat of the day. A sugar-rose scrub cleans her face, leaving her feeling refreshed. Deciding she has cleaned herself thoroughly, she drains the tub and finds a fluffy towel. Wrapping it around herself, she moves towards her vanity in order to get ready for the evening. She could ask for the help of Daiyu or another handmaiden, but tonight is intimate and she feels as if she’s under a spell. Not wanting to ruin the aura, she dutifully gets ready herself.

She pulls her dark chocolate tresses into a ponytail, and instead of her two Water Tribe loops, she braids them instead, pinning them to the side of her hair with white-gold lotus pins Iroh had gifted her for her birthday the previous year. She’s not one for heavy makeup, and Zuko truly doesn’t mind one way or another, but she takes the time for a light dusting of blush, mascara and a nude lip color to bring some life to her face. She uses a jasmine perfume, a scent Zuko has come to associate her with. It pairs nicely with the oil from the bath, which left her skin soft and smooth.

She dresses in deep red silk robes, embroidered with black and gold tigers along the bottom hem and dragons around the sleeve cuffs. While her mother’s blue betrothal necklace doesn’t fit the ensemble, Katara wears it regardless. It keeps her mother close, as if she’s watching over her from the Spirit World.

A knock on the bedroom door brings her out of her haze, and she picks up the edges of her dress so it doesn’t drag along the black marble floor as she makes her way to see who it is.

“Katara?” Zuko questions, appearing in the doorway and shutting the door behind him with a soft _click_.

He smiles as he sees her, reaches a hand out which she takes without hesitation, closing the gap to kiss him.

“Look at you,” he says, taking in her entire ensemble. He lifts his hand to twirl her slowly, watching the way the robes move and sit beautifully on her features. “You look stunning,” he says, and Katara bites her lip as she tries to fight off a blush.

“And you look quite handsome yourself,” she answers, and he does. He found time to change into more regal, prince-like clothing. Black and red, much like hers, and he wears his gold Fire Nation headpiece in his bun. She cups his face, thumb running over the sharp edge of his jaw. “Clean shaven, too.”

He smirks, like a predator, eyes glinting dangerously. “Well, I figured you would appreciate it.”

“Mn,” she hums low in her throat, bringing him close for a deeper kiss than the previous one. Loathe as she is to pull away, she doesn’t want to ruin her makeup just yet. “Oh, I do.”

A hand cups the back of her neck and pulls her to kiss her forehead gently, which is easy given how he has a _slight_ height advantage over her. She feels him tremble slightly, tipping her head back in worry.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He lets out a short breath and nods, eyes firm. “Everything’s perfect. I have a gift I wanted to give you before dinner.”

She perks up, grabbing the front of his shirt, but light enough so that she doesn’t crease the fabric.

“I have something for you too.”

He motions with his head for her to go first, and she takes his hand to bring him over to the table. On the edge there is a package wrapped in gold fabric, a black silk tie in the shape of a bow at the top keeping it all together.

Zuko looks to her curiously, and Katara’s heart beats nervously as he reaches to undo the tie. The fabric falls away to reveal a stack of five books; each with a unique and ornate binding, their titles written in scripted silver on the side.

He picks up the first book to look at the title, and while it seems vaguely familiar, he looks to Katara for the pieces to click into place.

She swallows to make sure her voice doesn’t waver. This is their one-year anniversary and she wants it to be perfect. Sensing her hesitation, he uses his free hand to grab one of hers, thumb rubbing over her knuckles to encourage her.

“I was reading these scrolls of your family and I came across one about your mother,” she starts carefully, knowing this can be a sensitive subject and not wanting to go about this in an insensitive manner. Zuko almost holds his breath, unable to look Katara in the eyes but squeezes her hand to let her continue.

“It was a scroll written by her directly. It contained all her favorite books. They speak about bravery, adventure, and honor and I thought…” she trails off slowly to take another breath, “I thought you’d like to read them as well. As a way to feel closer to her.”

He puts the book down gently onto the stack and in the next moment, pulls Katara into a crushing hug. One arm around her waist and the other to the back of her head, she wraps her own arms around his waist and holds him close. She feels a wetness in the nape of her neck, but remains silent.

Zuko takes a couple deep breaths, pulling away from her after a few quiet minutes. His eyes are rimmed red and she can’t stop the way she instinctively reaches for his face, thumbs wiping away the tears, much like he had done for her earlier.

He turns to kiss the center of her palm, his own hand closing over hers before allowing her to cradle his cheek once more.

“Thank you. This means everything to me, Katara. I’ll treasure them forever.”

She blinks rapidly to fight off her own tears, a smile on her lips.

They remain in their embrace for a few more moments while Zuko composes himself, and he finally straightens up.

“Close your eyes, love.”

She does as he asks, without hesitation, bottom lip tucked under her teeth in a nervous habit. She hears a case being open and shut, though it’s hard to hear much over the nervous beating of her heart. Zuko takes a deep breath, before he says in a soft voice, “okay, open.”

The low light of their bedroom is welcomed as she doesn’t burn her eyes, and she blinks a few times to focus on Zuko in front of her, holding out a necklace.

A _betrothal_ necklace.

The strap is a deep red wine silk, with a circular golden pendant hanging in the middle. A lotus flower is carved into it.

She lets out a gasp, a hand coming up to cover her mouth and she can feel the sting of tears line her eyes. She looks to Zuko, who seems just as emotional as she feels.

“Katara,” his voice is weak but steady, and he holds her gaze. “This past year has been incredible. You bring out the best side of me and challenge me to be the best version of myself. I’ve never felt such a consistent happiness before I met you, or such peace.

I know one day I’ll have to take over this kingdom and I’ll need a strong woman by my side to do it. Now that I have you in my life, I know I can’t do this alone. I can’t imagine being with anyone other than you. I promise to protect you and love you until the day I die.”

She couldn’t stop the tears even if she wanted to, spilling down her cheeks in hot waves.

“Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?”

She has to find her voice, smiling through her tears. “Yes, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, I will marry you.”

Zuko doesn’t try to hide his tears, though the most beautiful smile crosses his lips as he approaches her. He reverently removes her old necklace, and she feels herself run cold for a moment before his own is wrapped around her neck. He places a soft kiss right under her ear when he finishes.

“We'll find a place to display this one,” he says, gently setting her mother’s necklace on the table with such care it only makes her cry harder.

She kisses him, grateful for this new life he’s gifted to her. “I love you so much,” she says through her tears and it’s his turn to wipe them away, planting soft kisses on her cheeks.

“I love you too, more than you will ever know.”

There’s a knock on the door before Iroh walks in, a tray of tea in his hands.

“Prince Zuko, I know we’re just about to serve dinner but I thought a nice cup of – ” and he looks up, seeing the couple with shy smiles on their lips.

Zuko lowers the hand he had on Katara’s neck, showing his uncle the new necklace. Iroh’s eyes widen before he himself smiles.

“This is the most wonderful news, congratulations to you both.”

Katara snuggles into Zuko’s neck, watching with amusement as Iroh seems to not know what to do in the moment with his tray. He sets it down on the edge of the table.

“Wine,” he starts, though there’s a hitch in his voice. “An occasion such as this deserves wine, not tea. Yes, our finest bottle! I shall be back, we must celebrate.”

As he turns to walk back out the door, Katara calls to him gently. “Uncle.”

He turns to look at her, eyes glittering in the lowlight of their room.

“Maybe save the _finest_ bottle for the wedding?”

He laughs, followed by a small sniffle and resounding chuckles. “Yes, you are right my dear. But I will find something just as good.”

As the door clicks behind him, Zuko pulls her into a deep kiss once more. She looks at him as he pulls back, sapphire eyes sparkling and a bemused smile on her lips.

“What?” he asks, equally curious as he thumbs over the pendant.

“All you have are the finest bottles of wine, right?”

Zuko laughs at this, nodding his head in agreement, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long, long time since i've written anything but my love for zutara is eternal. the proposal scene was 100% inspired by b99. unbeta'd so i apologize for mistakes! inspired by [this artwork](https://prom-knight.tumblr.com/post/181183048968).


End file.
